


Slow Dancing in the Dark || Reddie AU

by kittenlasagna



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pining, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlasagna/pseuds/kittenlasagna
Summary: In which Eddie is a ballet dancer and, against all odds, Richie is his partner***[Based off of 'Slow Dancing in the Dark' by Joji and the characters of Stephen King's 'It']





	1. I don't want a friend

Eddie's POV

The dressing room was empty.

As usual, I was the first to arrive at rehearsal not that I was surprised though most of the others had a life outside of dance unlike myself.

I squinted at my reflection in the mirror as I lightly smoothed down my hair against my head.

I stripped myself down from my casual clothes. The hot vanity lights that lined the mirror glowed a soft gold color against my pale skin. I proceeded to kneel down to my bag that rested on the floor and pulled out my silky black Lycra leotard and my cream pointe shoes.

When I stood to face the mirror again, I see a tall figure standing towering over me. I'd be lying if I said that it hadn't scared me. Hell, I jumped so hard I almost toppled over my own to feet but I was lucky enough to catch myself just before I actually fell.

As I turned to face the shadowed figure my first instinct, unlike most people, wasn't to go and cover my partially exposed body. After years of being a dancer, I have become so comfortable with my body it's to the point where I don't feel embarrassment around others when my own skin is exposed. In fact, one-third of the time, I might be able to say that I even feel confident with my body.

Squinting my eyes at the figure, I did my best to try to make out some of their features. Seeing as the only source of light was coming from the vanity, it took me a couple of seconds to really even be able to make out what I was seeing.

Before anything though, I knew I didn't recognize the person. Their mouth was hanging open and they had wild black tumbleweed of curly hair. We stood in an awkward silence while he just stared at me.

Finally, I got tired of waiting for him to explain himself or murder me, so I waved my small hand in front of his face.

Shaking his head quickly as if to shake away loose thoughts he closes his mouth then opened it again, this time to speak. "Did you just come out of the oven?"

My face twisted in confusion but before I could even open my mouth he began talking again.

"Because you're hot.", with what I could only make out to be a giddy looking smirk.

Oh my god, is this guy serious?

I brought two fingers to my temple and rubbed it in circles. I know that many people mistake me for being a girl, I would assume because I'm petite with long hair and in ballet, so I could only assume the boy though I was a girl. Remembering that I was not currently fully clothed, I realized that that was not a mistake that the boy had made, he was clearly making a knowing attempt to flirt with me.

"I'm sorry but who are you? Are you supposed to be here or?" I asked, my voice laced with annoyance.

He brought his hand and rested it against his chest "I am Richie Tozier, it seems that your other dance partner got into an accident and broke his leg. I was his understudy so that means you have the honor of having me as I will be your new dance partner." the raveonette explained.

My mouth was gaping. We were already three weeks into rehearsals, how could this happen to me now? I just met this guy not even five minutes ago and he had already made a very poor first impression not to mention hit on me. I slowly turned back to the vanity pulling out my chair and plopping down in it.

For a second, I just sat there looking at myself in the mirror and making small glances at the boy standing behind me. As desperately as I wanted to ignore him, hoping that maybe that would make him disappear, I decided it would just be better for me to just try to be polite for the time being.

We working together for about two months and unlike him, I didn't want to make to terrible of a first impression. Putting on my best fake smile and slowly turned to face him, not leaving my seat.

"Oh ok, well I'm Ed-."

He cut me off, "Eddie Kaspbrak. You can spare me the details. Among us younger dancers you're a legend, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. I've heard that your dancing was absolutely flawless and you had the looks to match".

I wanted nothing more at this moment than to disappear; I could already feel that having to be around this guy daily for the next eight or more weeks was going to be hell.

Before Richie could say anything more, I heard the loud angelic laugh of Bill followed by Stan's typical rambling about birds as they waltzed into the dressing room. I let out a mental sigh; partially because they had saved me from one of the most awkward encounters I had ever had in my life and also because I know that Bill would instantly make conversation with me. Maybe Richie would even go elsewhere, knowing that I was now busy with people that I actually like.

As if on cue, Bill greeted me excitedly, standing in front of my chair shaking my shoulders shouting about some kind of breakfast that he and Stan had just gone to. He then started stripping his clothes as he continued talking, he and Stan had an unspoken rivalry of who can get ready quicker. I soon followed his lead, of course, much slower than the red haired boy.

And just as I thought, Richie awkwardly moved on to a different side of the room and did his business by himself. Looking away from him, I made a mental task for myself to only worry about him when absolutely required.

When I had finally finished getting ready Bill linked arms with me and led me out of the dressing room and to the main stage. Stan and Richie were already sat on the stage stretching themselves.

I could see Stan slightly glaring at me. I didn't take it personally. Stan, Bill, and I have worked on many gigs like this before and it was clear that Stan was head over heels for Bill. It was also clear that Stan is extremely jealous of anyone who is too close to Bill, even though I know he would ever say it out loud. But Bill is my one and only friend I have never had any feelings for him other than platonic.

Bill and I took a seat on the floor, joining all of the others. We began stretching and Bill, as he does, started rambling and stuttering.

A bit of time had gone by and I started to wonder where the rest of the boys were.

That is until I heard the sound of someone's voice that was almost the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard.

"What's up, fuck face?" Beverly Marsh practically yelled to seemingly no one in particular.

But I stood corrected when Richie suddenly shot up from the floor and called back "Beverly, you ignorant slut, is that you?".

Beverly came out through the curtains. As soon as Richie spotted the girl, he began to sprint to her. The red-haired girl dramatically opened her arms waiting for Richie to run into them. Beverly tried to pick up the boy and spin him around but she only really got him about a couple of inches off the ground before giving up. As soon as she dropped him, they started to talk obnoxiously loud about literally nothing.

Please no.

Why Me?

I was already used to one Beverly but now I basically had to deal with two.

Bill looked at me apologetically, obviously understanding the look on my face.

"So, I take it you don't like your new dance partner?"

"Don't even get me started."


	2. I want my life in two

Richie's POV

I watched in awe as Eddie's perfect body shaped and moved in perfect harmony with the music.

"Dude, close your mouth before you catch some dick," Beverly said, waving her hand in front of my face, pulling me back into reality. I had apparently been caught staring and I wasn't the least bit embarrassed but what I was embarrassed about, however, was the trail of drool that had traveled from my mouth to my chin.

Whipping my mouth with the back of my hand I replied, "It's not my fault. Eddie is a real godsend to my teenage hormones. I don't even know how I'm going to be able to be around him and touch him and wa-". Before I had the chance to finish my rambling about how crazy Eddie made me feel, the music stopped, and Eddie himself was making his way towards me.

Who the hell let him be that beautiful? My poor, teenage heart was shattered.

Eddie's skin was peach under the stage lights as he stood in front of me. The smaller boy was about to open his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I think you sat in sugar" I sputtered out.

A clear look of confusion mixed with annoyance crossed Eddie's face.

"That doesn't even make sense. Why would someone have sugar on stage?" The smaller boy stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

I mentally swooned at his innocence to my obvious pickup line, " probably because you have a sweet a-."

Before I could finish my line that would make Eddie fall into my arms, kiss me passionately, and confess his undying love for me, Beverly slapped his hand over my mouth. I was too scared to lick him or bite her to get it off because, even though she is my best friend, she is unbelievably dirty. I gagged even from the fact her hand touched my lips, sometimes Beverly was a small boy trapped in a teenage body. I couldn't really comprehend how I had put up with it for all the years that I did but in context, I was worse than her by a tenfold.

I was a bit mad at my current situation until I looked back at Eddie a saw a small smile etched onto his face.

"Good, you got him to stop talking. I need you to come rehearse with me. Well not that I need you too but the director wants us too."

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

I am literally in there like swimwear.

One, Eddie talked to me first.

Two, he wants to practice with me. If I just ignored the part where he said the director wanted him to, then that would make it seem willing, so that's what I went with.

He wants me; it was only a matter of time before he was in my bed, between the sheets, in our blanket fort playing Animal Crossing maybe even Splatoon.

I had clearly spaced out because suddenly saw a small, pale hand make its way to my eye level having back and forth. A loud sigh followed and the same hand went down and grabbed my wrist pulling me forward.

I began questioning time and space.

My mind was blank but my thoughts were somehow racing at the same time. I was thinking about nothing but also everything most of which consisted of Eddie and bagels.

He brought us to an open part of the stage where we had room to practice, and he turned his back to me. "Hands," Eddie said demandingly blindly making grabby hands trying to find mine. Without hesitation, assuming he didn't want to play patty cake, I slipped my hands into his. His hands cupped the back of mine; they were so warm.

I, for what seemed to be the millionth time today, went into a brief state of astonishment and silently thanked my mom for forcing me to do ballet.

But just when I thought the wave of shock passed, Eddie gently placed my hands right on his love handles, leaving my hands they're but moving his own up my forearm's.

"Alrighty. I'm not used to having to switch my partners mid-show but I like to make sure that my partners can lift me in a specific way" Eddie said.

Still, in shock, I stayed silent. My mouth was gaping slightly as I stared at the nape of the smaller boys neck.

Eddie turned slightly in my grip to face me, his dark brown eyes peering up at me through his eyelashes. " Um, earth to Richie. I kind of need you to actually, I don't know, speak. I couldn't pay you to stop talking earlier".

Shit, think fast Richie. A cute boy that you've looked up to and had a whopping gay crush on is in your arms and talking to you and wants you to touch him.

"Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day." I blurted out.

" Oh my god, what the hell are you taking. Please just lift me and, you know what, just don't talk anymore."

I did as I was told and lifted the boy. Much to my surprise, he was lighter than I had expected and I felt like I was in the Lion King but if Rafiki was a hopelessly bisexual teenager.

Never the less, practice went on and soon enough I moved on from the first initial state of shock that I was in. I now was trying my best to get the smaller boy to praise me, which did not work until the director pulled Eddie aside to talk to him.

I peeked at them from the corner of my eye, and I could see that from Eddie's body language that he was clearly upset with whatever the director was telling him but he obviously had to much respect for the man to tell him he rejected whatever he was saying.

Finally when they were done Eddie furiously stomped his way over to me.

"You have to come to my house after practice," He said, crossing his arms and looking away from me.

He was saying more things after that but my ears were already practically ringing.

oh my god.

oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment :)


	3. Please one more night

Eddie's POV

Of course, I didn't want to invite him to my house. In fact, the idea in itself almost made me sick to my stomach. But I had never been one to go against the orders of my director. But that didn't change the fact that I was absolutely livid.

Just as the director finished telling me the dreadful news, I slowly walked towards the man of the hour to tell him the news.

Richie Tozier. 

My feet were hitting the ground a little heavier than I intended them to but I guess my body was doing the talking. As I reached him, he looked at me expectantly almost resembling an over-happy dog. If my first impression of the boy hadn't been as horrendous, this unspoken endearment might have pleased be but sadly that wasn't the case.

I gave myself the benefit of the doubt and rewarded myself with the satisfaction of not looking the boy in the eyes, knowing full well it was attention that he wanted. Crossing my arms, for an extra flare of the dramatics to express my displeasure of this situation I was forced into, I explained to him the terms of the matter.

Before the weight of my words had fully fallen out into the air, Richie had caught the gist and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him practically bouncing on his heels. His, what I could only assume was happiness, was practically radiating off his skin into the open air of the auditorium. 

Desperately attempting to defuse his happy mood before it got too overwhelming for me to handle, I explained to him the rules that went along with this arrangement but I hardly believe that he was listening. Before I could think better of it my eyes traveled to the boy, mostly out of the possibilities of his reaction to this news. A smile was plastered across his face, stretching from ear to ear, but it faltered slightly as it got ready to formulate words.

Knowing fully well, from experience, that Richie opening his mouth was a punishment sent from God herself I quickly turned on my heels and walked away from the taller boy. Calling at him over my shoulder to meet me outside of the auditorium after practice was over, not loud enough for the others to hear. The last thing I wanted was for people to think I might be voluntarily inviting Richie to hang out with me.

Moving erratically through the small crowd of dancers, trying to separate myself from that train wreck of a situation, I searched desperately for Bill knowing that venting to him would calm me down a bit for now.

Just past the red apron of curtains, I spotted a mass of curls that I instantly knew belonged to Stan. And knowing that where there is a Stan, there would also be a Bill, I squeezed my way over. 

Over the chatter of the other dancers, I could hear the hushed voice of Stan raving to Bill about birds. Stan, unbeknownst to the rest of the dance company was heavily into birdwatching. And while it wasn't a fact shared with everyone, it didn't stop him from sharing every intricate detail with Bill and I.

I pulled the velvet curtain to the side and squeezed my way next to the pair. Bill flashed me a thankful look, obviously growing tired of hearing Stan talk about birds but not having the heart to tell him.

"The most unfortunate thing just happened to me, you'll never even believe," I whined out. 

Bill looked down at me, silently urging me for an explanation. 

"I am being forced to bring Richie to my house so that we can practice together," I explained. Bill's mouth fell into a soft, knowing, 'o' shape but Stan's face was painted in confusion. "What's wrong with that? He seems alright." Stan said, causing my face to twist in disgust. I pulled the curtain to the side and glanced over in Richie's direction, "look at him," I said dejectedly.

The tall boy had his hands planted on the ground and Beverly had his legs tucked under her arms, walking him around the stage like a human wheelbarrow. The two of them were visibly cracking up, at something so simple. 

Letting the curtain drop, I explained further "hes weird and annoying and ignorant and childish." I looked at Stan to see if he understood. His eyes moved from the pair to look back at me, "you should give the boy a chance." he said. 

A shocked gasp fell from my lips and I moved my eyes from Stan to Bill, hoping that he would at least give me some reassurance. 

Bill looked back at me awkwardly and his hand snaked its way up to the back of his neck as he rubbed it, looking almost unsure of what to say. "I don't know, Eddie. Maybe you should give the guh-g-guy a chance, you just muh-m-met him.", Bill stuttered out, letting me know that he was scared to tell me this in fear of my reaction. Bill used to have a heavy stuttering problem but after his regular appointment with a speech therapist, it lighted up, really only being apparent when he was nervous or angry.

My head rolled back in frustration, "unbelievable," I muttered. I can't get any sympathy from anyone. Staring at the industrial black ceiling of the auditorium, I opened my mouth in preparation to complain even more but the director interrupted me before I even had the chance, calling us all to get back into our places. 

Wordlessly, I mopily made my way back onto the main stage. This time, I was lucky enough to not have to interact with Richie too much due to the fact that we were going through more of the ensemble portions. But then came the end of practice, which meant that all the time that I had away from Richie was to be filled with my own personal time.

In the time that we were practicing as a group, I had almost forgotten but as soon as the director called it a wrap the realization fell on me.

Quickly, I ran across the honey brown hard-wood stage into the dressing room and gathered my stuff. Not even bothering to fully strip myself of my dance clothes, deciding it'd be more timely to slip my sweats over my legging and my sweater over my leotard. Before I could even finish putting my scarf and beanie on, I slung my dance bag over my shoulder and made sped walked out of the venue. I didn't want to risk giving Richie the time to spend more time with me than absolutely necessary or letting people see us walking out together.

I pushed my way out of the doors and was instantly met with the cold Maine air, hitting my face relentlessly. Quickly I moved out of the way from the door and to one of the benches just next to it that was against the red brick of the building. 

I let my dance bag slip off my shoulder and onto the surface of the bench before grabbing for my neglected beanie and scarf. I wrapped the scarf loosely around my neck and pulled the beanie over my head and then sat on the cold metal bench.

I started out into the, mostly empty, street in front of me, and then around at the different buildings that surround the area as I waited for Richie to exit the building. And thank god it didn't take that long, but sadly he was in tow with Beverly. And while I didn't mind the red-haired girl, the two of them had proved to be obnoxious when together.

The two of them pushed through the door, deep in conversation. 

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be going over to Eddie's house now, so I'll see-"Richie began to explain but trailed off as he noticed me on the bench. 

"Richie," I droned back, then "Hi, Beverly" I greeted. 

Beverly happily greeted me back before saying something to Richie which I could only assume pertained to the conversation they were having prior to, before bidding farewell and parting ways with us. 

As she walked away, I stood up and picked up my dance bag. Looking up at Richie, I noticed that he now was wearing a pair of chunky glasses that had not been there when I first saw him earlier that day. 

"You wear glasses?" I asked before I could think better of it. Richie's hand moved up to them, almost self-consciously, "oh, yeah. I wear contacts for dance." he explained shortly before letting his hand drop back down. 

Not really knowing what to say, due to the fact that I didn't really mean to ask in the first place, a small 'oh' fell from my lips. 

I got ready to begin to walk to my car but stopped in my tracks. 

"Did you drive yourself here?" I asked, hopeful that he did so that we could take separate cars. 

"No, I rode the bus."

Great, just great. So I would have to drive him home too.

Turning back on my heels, I fished out my car keys and muttered a quiet 'come on'. And with that, we were on our way to my car and on the way to my despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, I was about to discontinue this because literally, no one is reading this BUT I guess someone out there actually is, so.... here's an update. 
> 
> Its 3 am and I have class tomorrow but I really wanted to write lol. 
> 
> Leave me a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this book was originally a Kuroken Haikyuu fic that I discontinued and now I'm making into a Reddie fic so in the first couple of chapters there might be some things that I missed while changing names and characteristics.


End file.
